bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenta Wakahisa
Kenta Wakahisa is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance A hulking mass of a man stand at 7’1” and weigh at a muscular 350 lbs. The man is very well defined in muscle and is covered in flame tattoos he speaks with an extremely deep voice and is quite tan. Kenta prefers to just wear his traditional shinigami uniform with no top. Kenta has long grey and red hair that rarely tries to control. He tends to carry his large nodachi on his back and wears a necklace given to him by his father. Personality Kenta tends to be a very soft spoken, he does open up to people he does get to know and can be quite the friend. Kenta has a strong moral code that he likes to stick to. Especially when it comes to battles Kenta despises dirty tricks and unfair fighing conditions. Ever since Kenta was a small boy he had always been much larger than his peers but he never used to his advantage he worked for everything he has just like he believes everyone should. Every since the academy Kenta has very much disliked kido and kido based zanpakuto’s this is most likely attributed to his ideals that battles should be won through hard work and physical strength. This hate for kido can be seen in his zanpakuto. History Kenta Wakahisa was a large child ever since the day he was born. Though this was not a very surprising thing in his family. See Kenta was from a tribe that is located far outside the Rukongai. This tribe has survived centuries in the jungle thus creating a very strong gene pool. Many of the members of the tribe stand well over 6'6” some even as tall as 7'. Kenta who being the youngest of 3 brothers which meant he was the first in line to become his fathers successor as chief of the tribe. Though growing up Kenta was easily the largest and strongest warrior of the family. Even though the oldest brother should be first in line to be his fathers successor. Kenta's father , Takeo, gave Kenta a task to become one of the strongest shinigami's if Kenta could accomplish this he could become chief of the Janguru tribe. Kenta whole heartily accepted this task and set off for the Shinigami academy but before he left his father gave Kenta a gift, the necklace Kenta always wears. Arriving at the academy Kenta excelled in fighting hand to hand and with his zanpakuto yet never excelled in kido. His tribe though containing immense spiritual pressure never trained in the arts of kido. Kenta thus grew a strong hatred for kido and stuck to melee fighting. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Kemono-ō (Beast King) Spirit: Kemono-o takes the form of a magnificent white lion covered in armor. The beast stands at 6' on all fours and weighs a whopping 500 lbs. The lion communicates telepathically with Kenta and is always very encouraging and nice to him. The two get a long very well and Kenta loves communicating with Kemono-o. Inner World The inner world is somewhat reminiscent of the Roman colosseum. The colosseum has constant images of great beasts fighting. In sealed state Kenta’s zanpakuto is very large nodachi. The nodachi has a long black blade with a red tsuba and gray hilt. The scabbard is both red and gray with a lion head affixed on it. Kenta wields his nodachi with both hands and can swing with immense strength and slice through many things with ease. 'Release command: ' Bare your fangs, Kemono-ō When Kenta releases his shikai he shouts the release command and swings his blade directly at the ground. There is a large burst of red and black riatsu and when Kenta rises his hands are surround by large lion head gauntlets with an open mouth. Both lion gauntlets can be extended out on a chain and can be swung around for up to 3 consecutive times before having to retract. Kenta can only control 1M of chain per stat of Buk he has. By shouting Bite, Kenta can activate the lion head on his gauntlets to clamp down on whatever they are in contact with. This ability becomes more taxing on Kenta’s body the longer he keeps the lion clamped to something Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei